


You ain't never had a friend like me

by minis0de



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kind of all over the place, Kissing, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Potions, Potions Accident, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, bunnies and bears, hueningkai centered, yeonbin if u squint hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: "There are potions these days that help people get in shape. I would ask Yeonjun but he's out of town with Taehyun."Then Kai did something so stupid, so stupid that he should've predicted it and stopped himself from furthering opening his mouth but once he did it the deed was done. "I can help you with that!"Idiot.. "You can?""Sure!"Stop talking. "I've spent enough time with Yeonjun and his store to know how to handle my potions."No, you haven't!. "Would you like to try it?"Or: Kai tries to help his crush Beomgyu into shapeshifting and things go slightly wrong...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	You ain't never had a friend like me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was a fast beta reading of this work. I always wanted to write a little bit for beomkai because they're such a pure beautiful ship I mean...how could I ever resist? So here's my piece mixed with a little bit of magical schools, shapeshifting gone wrong (don't try it at home!) and even soulmates! 
> 
> This is also kind of all over the place but forgive me, it's just a draft to help me stay active and sane from all the troubles of real life. 
> 
> Let me know if you would be interested in an yeonbin spin off of this... or even an taejunbin? Who knows...
> 
> Enjoy <3

As soon as he opened the door of the store he noticed a small creature surrounded by what it looked like little flames from a fire. The creature sent him a _see what happened when you mess with me_ look, which surprised him. He didn't think the animal persona could have such reassemble to the person but there they were.

But you dear reader might be wondering, how did Kai get here? 

To get there we have to travel way back in time - not literally don't worry. They haven't figured out how to do that yet. 

On a sunny afternoon the year before the timestamp of our story, Kai had a realization that shed great light on his life, as he cleaned the counter of the potion shop his friend Yeonjun owned. The older was busy collecting some ingredients from the farm upstate and he left him in charge. 

"You're not in charge. You're simply supervising. Besides, it's a slow day anyway."

"I can do it!" Kai exclaimed, puffing his chest and throwing his best charming smile. "I'm learning to when I open my own shop." 

Yeonjun chuckled. "Kai, your specialty is Arithmancy, not potion-making." Kai raised his eyebrows as if not understanding how that could stop him. "Okay sure, if you need anything Soobin is in his apartment." 

Thus leading to the cleaning. Kai decided Yeonjun's front desk was constantly dirty and someone needed to do some work with it. He had done some reading before and it has shown him a specific pattern for the future he has never seen before, a sort of disturbance in his path. He didn't know what to make out of it so he did the best he could: clean his environment.

It turned out to be indeed a slower day. Nothing much happened, not a lot of wizards traveled by the street that day, and the ones who did stop at Taehyun's cauldron and wands place that doubled as a tea shop. 

Don't ask. He doesn't understand either. 

Until he heard the front bell ring and looked up from where he was tending a plant. The most beautiful human he has ever seen passed by the doors. He had black hair that fell in his eyes, and his eyes shifted from brown to pink in mere seconds, a spectrum of colors. The whole aura from him radiated power and Kai immediately knew he must've been an illusion master. 

"Hi." The mysterious man spoke, his voice was deep. "Ahem… Is everything okay?" 

Kai didn't understand the question until he felt the plant in his hand getting loose from his grip and levitating in the air. He immediately got off his trance but not quick enough to catch the pot who broke in the ground. 

"For Merlin's beard!" Kai cursed, crouching down and trying to save the basil plant. The beautiful man immediately jumped to help him and with a quick swipe of his hand, he cleaned the mess, even saving the plant. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm not good at spells." 

The other boy laughed. "So you were going to swipe it with a broom?" 

Kai blushed. "Yeah…" 

"Cute." The man got up and cleaned his robes which he noticed right at that moment. He wore a long black jacket singed at the waist and that gave him great shape. "I came here looking for a mood potion actually." 

"This is my friend's store but I'm sure he has it labeled somewhere, let me look!" Kai reacted immediately, cleaning himself up, blush in his face, and smiling. "Usually people get them reserved, Yeonjun is good at making custom potions."

Another melodic laugh. "I'm new in the area." 

"Oh!" Kai rose at that. "Hello then, welcome! You might be the strange pattern I saw in my readings." 

"Divination?" 

"A bit but in this case Arithmancy readings. I'm Kai." 

"Beomgyu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kai." 

And as our main character finally heard that name something clicked in his heart and hit him like a brick. The downside of controlling some powerful magic such as predictions and future readings was that your whole body vibrated, connecting to these readings, your energy was combined with the world around you and to such a powerful force such as time. That's when Kai realized somehow not what Beomgyu meant to him but what he could anticipate. 

"I'm telling you, I felt it!" He voiced to Soobin later that week when they met. "I felt my whole body vibrate, we were meant to meet."

"I don't know Hyuka…" Soobin started. "I saw him early while he was moving in and his aura… It's strange, almost impossible to read, always changing. Not trustworthy." 

"I think he's a master of illusion that's why it's like that." 

"I wouldn't put my faith in it too much. Be careful out there okay?" 

Kai just sighed. Soobin was exceptional at doing people's soul reading, his magical powers never failed him but he also knew that powers can overlap when magical users cross paths like this and that sometimes they can change the results and readings. But Kai has never been so sure of something: Beomgyu meant something to him. He didn't know what yet. 

Then time passed. The neighborhood went back to normal just as it always does after someone new moves in and everyone somehow adapted to the new member of their small community. Yeonjun made custom mood potions for Beomgyu who apparently had trouble controlling his anxieties (Yeonjun has been a good healer aside from a potion maker for a while). Taehyun apparently observed with Soobin that Beomgyu spent a lot of time in the tea shop, sitting by a corner, writing, and doing work in his dragon skin notebook. So of course Kai started visiting the shop too. 

"I've never seen you so many times in here before." Taehyun mocked and Kai just shut him up, drinking his herbal tea while sitting at the counter - right in the spot that allowed him to have a great view of Beomgyu. But you can't prove it wasn't a coincidence.

Soon or later the other man started to realize and invited him to hang out together. And the hangouts in the cafe became hangouts in the Fenix park and then at each other homes and at some point he was so comfortable with Beomgyu that he nicknamed him _Gyu_ and no longer needed to be invited to eat together, Beomgyu would just show up in his house and they would cook together. 

And Kai understood. 

"I have a crush on Beomgyu." He started. 

Yeonjun didn't even raise his eyes from the potion he was boiling, adding what he assumed was some unicorn hair. "Yeah? Good one genius." 

"I'm serious! It makes sense, the way I can't stop thinking about him, my readings have been messy and complicated to decipher it's like my brain has become a mess of Beomgyu." 

"Soobin thinks he's mysterious and hard to solve." Yeonjun continued. 

"Ugh!" Kai yelled. "Soobin is an idiot who bases his impression of people on his powers. Yeah, of course, he can't figure out Beomgyu that's how illusion masters work, their magic is deceiving. Did you know he's also specialized in keiromancy?"

"Manipulation of the weather? That's a very old technique, most sorcerers don’t use it anymore." Yeonjun commented and by his tone, he seemed surprised. 

"I know right!" He moved around the store, too excited to stay still. "He's powerful, he's great and he's so… I can't describe it."

Yeonjun just laughed. "I have lovesick potions too if you ever need one." 

  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  


"Have you ever thought about how Transmutation is a fantastic and interesting art that a lot of people take years to master?" Beomgyu asked one day when both of them were hanging on the oldest apartment. Beomgyu had been cooking some recipe from his mother - and by cooking he meant he charmed the kitchen to do it for him - while he took some notes on something from an old book. Kai just stood there, half doing his reading and calculations, half paying attention to Beomgyu and admiring how he seemed to glow in the afternoon light. 

"Taehyun can shift into a squirrel, he's been mastering it since we were kids," Kai commented, playing with his runes and making sure he had enough clear visions for the month. "Is that what you've been reading in that old book of yours?" 

The other boy nodded. "There are potions these days that help people get in shape. I would ask Yeonjun but he's out of town with Taehyun."

Then Kai did something so stupid, so stupid that he should've predicted it and stopped himself from furthering opening his mouth but once he did it the deed was done. "I can help you with that!" 

_Idiot._ "You can?" 

"Sure!" _Stop talking._ "I've spent enough time with Yeonjun and his store to know how to handle my potions." _No, you haven't!_ "Would you like to try it?" 

"Yeah!" Beomgyu sounded excited and that would be enough to send Kai into a state of euphoria seeing the other smile like that. "You're the best." He finished by giving him a hug and moving on to check how the food was going. 

  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  


"So… you're sure you're doing this right?" Beomgyu asked as he sat on the kitchen counter of Kai's loft. It wasn't really a kitchen since he doesn't remember the last time he has used it and the loft wasn't particularly big. From the counter they could see his unmade bed (a lack of him knowing his crush was coming today) and the big window full of plants he doesn't even own, they're all extras from Soobin's. 

He was mixing some ingredients in the cauldron in the way he has seen (or thought) Yeonjun did. Yeah, that just be correct, how hard could it be anyway? He replicated the formula he had read in one of the other dusty books so he was sure he could do it. To some degree. 

"Sure… I mean how hard can it be?" Kai answered, focusing very deeply on what he was doing. 

"When you focus your eyes get funny and your nose twitches like a bunny." Beomgyu said easily, charming the pots around him and making everything flutter. 

"Thanks?" 

"It looks cute. I like it." 

Kai felt his cheeks blush at the comment. Sure they've been getting comfortable with each other more than ever and his readings showed patterns similar to the ways he sees on Yeonjun and Soobin, showcasing some sort of affection on a deeper level. 

Did it scare him? Yeah of course. But he was used to being so connected with the world around him and the future, he knew the inevitability of time better than anyone in their world. 

Beomgyu was beautiful, he kept thinking. Shorter than him but he carried himself with a dangerous aura that not a lot of people could get used to. At the same time, he couldn't stop sensing the amount of love that he had stored inside. He didn't need Soobin's powers to see how willing Beomgyu gave himself to him. 

It was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time and he was excited to see what the future held for it. 

"I think it's done." Kai finished, sensing the smell of jasmine. "I think? I hope. Actually, I should do another reading and see if everything is okay." 

"Relax Hyuka!" Beomgyu spoke, the unfamiliar taste of the nickname on his lips. "You've done your reading before and everything was okay right?" 

Kai nodded. He had made sure to show the calculations to the other - even though he had hidden the affection feelings - and he was right, nothing was wrong with it. So why did he feel so angsty? 

"What's the worst that can happen? Those types of potions can't kill me." He grabbed a small portion of it in a cup and examined it. 

Before Kai could say something else the other immediately gulped down the potion. He felt his eyes widen at the sudden motion of the other but as soon as he finished nothing happened. 

They stared at each other for a while. 

"You okay?" Finally, Kai found the courage to speak. 

Beomgyu opened his mouth but instead of words coming out of it, a hiccup succeeded and then a flash of light. Suddenly in the spot where Beomgyu stood previously a small bunny stood instead. 

"Uh." Kai didn't find any other word and the bunny in the ground started walking (jumping) in his direction before biting his ankle. "Ouch! What was that for?" 

The bunny continued to scratch his legs as if asked to be picked up. So he did that indeed and held the small bunny in his big hands. 

He should be panicked at the moment. A wizard can't be sure what type of animal they turn into but he was sure Beomgyu wasn't supposed to turn into a bunny. Instead, he felt himself coo and say "You look so adorable!"

Another hiccup followed by a flash of light turned Beomgyu into a human again, perching on Kai's arms. He felt his cheeks getting red at the proximity, their faces mere centimeters apart. 

"You have two seconds to drop me before I curse you and your whole descendants’ line." 

Kai immediately dropped Beomgyu who fell ass flat in the ground and immediately sent him a pissed off look from where he laid. A sudden panic rose through his body. 

"I can explain?" 

"A bunny. You're kidding me." Beomgyu got up, cleaning his tweed pants and directing his stare at him. "I'm going to curse you." 

"You're the one who probably subconsciously chose it!" 

"I'm sure I wasn't supposed to turn into a bunny!" Beomgyu said a bit louder taking a step further as Kai took one backward. "You're running away from me now?" 

"I think I'm choosing the run away from the country probably."

"Kai, I swear to…" Suddenly another hiccup turned an angry Beomgyu into an angry small bunny again. He held his smile, trying not to piss the other even more. 

"You can't control it can you?" Kai said apprehensively and the bunny simply sent him _you think genius?_ look.

And thus commenced the longest week of Kai's life. 

  
  


____________________________

  
  
  


"Okay, here's your….dinner?" Kai said, pushing a plate in the direction of the small bunny on his counter. 

He searched that bunnies like carrots, which he thought was a stereotype but turned out not to be one. The animal in front of him, also known as his friend and possible love of his life, Beomgyu, sent him a look that could probably kill him if he didn't look like an adorable small brown bunny. 

Beomgyu instead of eating decided to jump around the counter and to the ground. "Where are you going?" Kai asked apprehensively. The animal reached the desk and pointed his cute big ears into the quills. 

Kai rose his eyebrows, confused. "You want me to write something?" 

The bunny continued to point at the paper and at a letter resting in the corner of a very messy desk in Kai's loft. He got up and decided to inspect what could possibly so important that left his friend so jiggly but it was just a letter from Yeonjun. 

"It's a letter from Yeonjun." 

The animal got close to him and signed with his head for him to grab him. When Kai did that the bunny immediately bit him. 

"What was that for! Merlin, you're a mean animal." 

Another flash of light and before he could prevent himself the boy turned into a human again in his arms. They both fell to the ground with the unpredictability, Beomgyu sitting on top of his hips. 

"This is getting ridiculous," Beomgyu spoke. 

Kai, who was in-between feeling flushed from having the other on top of him and uncomfortable from how strong he actually was, shifted nervously in the ground. "What did you want?" 

"Write a letter to Yeonjun! Ask him how he can fix this and use the immediate mail to send!" Beomgyu continued, not doing any effort to move it seemed. 

"Bur the immediate mail is expensive…" Beomgyu sent him a look before he could say anything else that strangely reassemble his bunny form look. Kai immediately knew he had no way around it. 

An hour and only one bunny transformation later they ended up with a letter that sounded like: 

_Dear Yeonjun. I hope you're doing well. How's the farm? Did you find the unicorn hairs you wanted?  
I hope Taehyun is also doing fine.  
So… Here's the thing. I screwed things over (Beomgyu made me write that). I tried to boil the shape-shifting potion and somehow it turned badly because Beomgyu can't control his transformations now and … he's a bunny.   
Is there anything you recommend to try?  
Love,  
Hyuka._

"Are you happy now?" Kai asked a very content bunny who was lying on his chest. They were arranged on the bed because Kai was feeling restless and needed to lay down and for some reason, Beomgyu plopped himself on top of him (he assumed it was for peer pressure to continue to write the letter). 

The bunny moved down to the blankets, hiding under it and pulling his head outside. Kai couldn't stop smiling at the action, pulling the rest of the blanket to cover himself. Beomgyu snuggled close to his neck, the candle on his nightstand burning while the moonlight shined on his loft. 

"I'm going to say it now that I know you can't answer." Kai started, feeling the bunny scratch his face lightly, teasing. "I'm sorry I ruined it. I just wanted to help you and you put so much trust in me I thought I could make it. I hope Yeonjun answers fast and then I will ask Soobin to boil the potion, he's better at that than me. But… my readings, they said it was going to be alright. So I hope for the first time ever I'm not wrong. Sorry again."

He felt the bunny's heartbeat slow down which probably means he had fallen asleep by now. Kai wanted to do the same but he was feeling too guilty to fall into slumber so fast. 

  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  


The next morning he didn't wake up to a bunny laying next to him but instead Beomgyu with his hands around his middle and his face rested on his chest as a pillow. 

He started to panic, feeling his heartbeat rise again and his mind cloud. He closed his eyes but it seemed like it was time for his divination senses to tingle all of a sudden and he had something he hasn't had in a long time. 

A vision. 

It was blurry and quick but he was sure he saw himself and Beomgyu kissing but somehow they looked different, something distant.

He felt himself breathing hard and Beomgyu shift in his side. "What's happening?"

"Nothing…" He breathed deeply. "Just had a vision." 

Beomgyu hummed, still more asleep than awake, his hair all messy and cute voice deep. He looked so dreamy and Kai was glad he could blame his heartbeat on the vision. "Don't leave, it's warm in here." 

"You're not mad at me?" Kai whispered, cuddling closer, rubbing circles on the others back. 

"I was never mad at you cutie." Beomgyu started. "I heard you sing yesterday while cooking. Can you sing for me?" 

"Now?" He asked, perplexed. Beomgyu simply hummed. "I didn't think you heard me… I'm not that good." 

"None sense. You have a beautiful voice."

So Kai, tentatively, started to sing. He was trying to vocalize a song he remembered his mother used to sing him to sleep. Beomgyu hummed, his mouth corners lifting in a smile. He gained more confidence, singing a bit loudly while playing with the other long locks. 

It was an intimate, warm, and cozy moment. He felt relaxed, even despite the situations they were both in, the complications, it was like their souls felt at ease together. 

"Thank you," Beomgyu whispered and they both were lulled back to sleep again. 

When he woke up again much later, the sun was shining high, someone was knocking at the door and Beomgyu was a bunny again. 

He carefully moved, trying not to wake the small animal, and placed him next to his pillow. He rubbed his eyes, still sleepy, moving to the door, opening it just to see Soobin standing in front of his door with what it seemed like lunch. 

"Were you asleep?" He asked, stepping into the so familiar Kai loft and dropping the food into a counter. "It's almost afternoon, doesn't even sound like you."

Kai panicked, thinking about how he could justify this and maybe kick Soobin out before he saw the animal but it turned out to be too late because…

"Why do you have a bunny laying on your bed?"

"Uh…" Kai started eloquently but Soobin was already moving in the animal's direction and rising down to meet it. They locked eyes for a second and Kai swore he saw Beomgyu sent him an annoying look before touching his nose with Soobin's, who immediately smiled. 

"Beomgyu why are you trying to pretend to be cute around me?" Soobin asked and Kai choked on a breath he was holding. The bunny moved aback, probably surprised too by the other recognition. "I can read souls, and when someone shapeshifts they keep their soul energy."

"Something went wrong?" Kai tried to explain, hiding behind his own kitchen counter. 

Soobin extended his hand so Beomgyu could jump on it, which is exactly what he did. He examined the bunny, lifting his ears and grabbing him by the feet which elicited a weird sound by the other. "Clearly. Your energy is all wrong, you got turned into the wrong animal."

Beomgyu sent a very bunny annoyed look over the shoulder to Kai that clearly read _you think?_

"Do you know what could've gone wrong?" Kai asked, shyly. 

Soobin just sighed. "I'm not a potions master like Yeonjun so I really can't tell… but I have an idea on what could've happened. Did you make it?" 

Kai nodded. "Yeah, and he can't control his transformations."

"I see…" Soobin placed Beomgyu on the ground that immediately turned back into his human form after a sneeze. 

"This is not enjoyable, why did you turn me upside down?" Beomgyu started, crossing his arms and remaining on the ground. 

"I thought it was entertaining," Soobin answered mischievously, walking towards the food he brought and sitting down to eat. "I know what happened but I can't tell you."

"What?" Beomgyu and Kai yelled at the same time. 

"Why not?" Kai proceeded, looking nervously from one boy to another. 

"Because you need to figure out yourselves that. I just have a recommendation, Beomgyu you should be the one to boil the potion next, not him. Kai, check your equations, your answer is there." 

Beomgyu huffed, getting up and examining the food the other had brought. "I'm craving carrots now, I hate this life."

  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  


Yeonjun's letter arrived the next day, after a very busy afternoon of Kai having to do some appointments with his customers while a bunny Beomgyu bothered him the whole time. 

_Dear Kai  
_ _Did you hear the letter laugh at you? because that's exactly how I feel about this whole situation.  
_ _From what I checked you used the right recipe but I know what went wrong. But I can't tell you, you have to figure that out yourself._

"Why are they being so annoying?" Beomgyu huffed. 

_I'm sending the control potion recipe. It's an easy one to boil but you have to get some hippogriffs feathers that I don't have in the store. Ask mister Lee, he will lend you some, he owns me some favors.  
_ _Beomgyu should boil the potion. Also, tell him to make sure to picture himself while drinking it, it shall do the trick.  
_ _Taehyun is also laughing at this. For someone who can see the future, you're an actual idiot.  
_ _Much love,  
_ _Yeonjun._

_P.S: Kai it's time you do a reading on yourself. You might find the answers you're looking for._

"Are your friends always like this? I'm not sure I would handle it." Beomgyu commented. 

But it made Kai think. He only did arithmetic readings on himself once when he was going through a bad time so he could find the strength to keep going. He didn't know what Soobin and Yeonjun knew about him that he couldn't quite figure out but it made sense, in a way. They're both older and wiser, and in their magical word, those factors have power.

"I'm going to get the ingredient it's missing. You can start working on it in the store, if I take some time don't worry."

Beomgyu grabbed his wrist before he could leave and he felt an electric current run in his body. "Kai… Are you okay?" 

Kai gulped. "Yeah!" He tried to gather the same energy he shows every day. 

"You're lying." Beomgyu started. "I know my illusions and you're trying to hide something from me."

"I have to do this alone." Kai finished a little bit more serious and Beomgyu nodded, letting go of his wrist and walking to Yeonjun's store. 

  
  
  


"Okay let's do this," Kai muttered to himself, laying down his symbols and equations, trying to understand himself and what was happening with him. 

Part of his readings came from making logical and mathematical assumptions. He always loved this more than his divination powers because divination was irregular, it happened in bursts and although magic ball readings were fun, they were uncertain and varied, could only be used to predict close future events. 

But Arithmancy predicted emotions and feelings, allowed him to make logical chains of events and occurrences, and making sure things could never go southwards.

Reading himself required much more energy than anything he does. It's looking into the own depths of his soul, trying to be an outsider in his own mind. 

He knew his connection with Beomgyu was strong and somehow romantic hinted because he has done his own readings on the other. But he never saw what he sees right now after opening himself to it.

He needs to rush to the store. 

  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  


And that, dear reader… It's how Kai found himself in that situation. It wasn't a big ride but Kai swore the panic he felt at that moment rise to his chest. 

He immediately walked towards the small flames and caught bunny Beomgyu in his hands, cleaning him with his jacket and bringing him close to his heart and he tried to put out the fire. 

"Yeonjun is going to kill me." Kai whispered and the animal let out a small whimper next to his chest. 

After clearing the whole mess and putting down Beomgyu, the other flashed back into a human again. He rubbed his nose a bit. 

"My nose is still very sensitive to those ashes." 

"What happened?" Kai asked, looking for any signs of a burn in the other body. 

"Nothing! I was trying to get the dragon skin but it was on a high shelf and I couldn't reach it and then I found myself turning into a bunny and the flash must've mixed itself with that flaming potion there and yeah… I burned the floor a bit." 

"Yeonjun is going to kill me." Kai repeated like a mantra. 

"Relax…" Beomgyu started, rubbing his arm and with a quick flick of his hand, putting the store back in the original state. "I'm not an amazing charmer but I get around." 

Kai removed the little bag with hippogriff feathers from his pockets and extended to the other who smiled so widely that the taller felt his heartbeat fasten at it. 

"You got it!" He smiled, grabbing the bag and giving Kai a cheek kiss.

"What was that for?" Kai asked blushing. 

"A reward. For helping me." 

"I was the one who got you into this mess in the first place." 

Beomgyu moved to the cauldron to add the last ingredient and stir it up for a bit until the potion had a very distinct white color. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. We couldn't have known, and you took care of me very nicely. Both as a bunny and as a human." 

"Well…" Kai was going to start but immediately got interrupted again. 

"And you welcomed me into the community. That's more than I can ever account for." Beomgyu finished, locking eyes with him for a second and Kai could only think _of course. How could I be so dumb to not realize?_

"Beomgyu…" He started, taking careful steps in the other direction. 

"First!" The other grabbed a cup of the potion. "I drink."

Kai nodded and let the other go through his process. He closed his eyes and drank from the cup. They waited patiently for something to happen but nothing seemed to shift in the world around them. 

Kai, once again, took into his matters to be the first to speak. "How do you feel?"

Beomgyu smiled and with a snap of fingers, he saw his companion turn into a tall and scary looking brown bear. He felt the need to take a step back before realizing how right that felt, how maybe that meant it worked.

As quickly as he changed, he came back to his human form, giving a little happiness jump and running into Kai's direction, hugging him tightly. The taller swept him off his feet and gave them a twirl, excited with the outcome as well. 

"You did it!" He said and Beomgyu laughed melodically. 

"That felt right. Right?" Beomgyu smiled, separating the hug but keeping his arms laced behind Kai's neck.

"You make a very scary bear." 

Beomgyu smiled so widely, in a way Kai has never seen before and it clicked for him again the understanding he got it before coming here and, without thinking much like he usually does, he went forward and touched his lips with Beomgyu. 

It was like the Universe aligned for them perfectly at that moment, with Beomgyu kissing back almost as fiercely, his nails touching his nape. Kai rested his hands on Beomgyu's waist, trying to ground himself and he felt united just right, in the way it's supposed to be. 

When they separated, both breathless, Beomgyu had a dazed look on his face as he opened his eyes slowly and locked eyes with the taller. 

"That felt…"

"You're my soulmate." Kai blurted out, not able to control it any longer. 

Beomgyu widened his eyes. "What?" 

"I saw it in my readings. We are connected by faith. That's why I couldn't boil the potion for you, I'm connected with you, it was bound to get wrong. That's why Soobin saw it, he can read souls he probably saw ours intertwined.

"You're my soulmate?" Beomgyu asked again and Kai just nodded, afraid he had dropped something very powerful and heavy on the other. But Beomgyu smiled widely again, bringing their lips together and pushing Kai into the wall behind him, which turned out to be one full of potions that almost fell into the ground. 

"Yeonjun is going to kill us if we mess his store." 

Beomgyu smirked. "Then let's mess somewhere else." He finished, kissing the other once again with a force that Kai somehow expected from the other. 

"Wait we should talk about it right? Cross boundaries, make sure we are on the same page…"

Beomgyu grabbed his hand and led him out of the store. "I like you, I think I've liked you since I saw you and I thought it was odd because I didn't believe in that love at first sight crap but knowing you're my soulmate makes sense on why I feel so close to you." Kai took a deep breath but the other kept talking. "But we have the rest of our lives to figure that out. Right now… I really really want to kiss you." 

"You're a force to be reckoned with." 

Beomgyu smirked as he led the other, hand by hand, into the busy streets of their community into the new beginning of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> ask me q& on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minis0de_)


End file.
